


Bambino

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Fairly graphic birth, I mean like 5k of descriptions of labour and birth, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: After forty-one weeks of waiting, baby Holt is finally ready to come into the world!“Do you think he’d be proud of me?” he asked. He was nearly asleep, and maybe that was why he asked. His filter was gone, and he couldn’t stop himself as it slipped out. Matt somehow knew who he was talking about.“If he was half the man you tell me he was, then he’d be nothing but proud of you, baby. Look at you, you’ve changed the world. You’re so intelligent, passionate, and selfless. You’re so good and noble. You do what is right not because you have your own ulterior motives, but because it is right. Hell, doing the wrong thing doesn’t even cross your mind. And now you’re giving me something I have always dreamed of, a family of my own. I love you so, so much, and so do your entire family, Voltron and your pops.” Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, you seem tired, baby. Let’s head to bed okay?”Keith nodded, hoping Matt didn’t see his wobbling chin. Part of him felt selfish for wanting this, a family of his own. He had done so many horrible things in his life, despite what Matt said and he wasn’t sure he deserved this. It was too good to be true.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Bambino

**Author's Note:**

> If you, for some reason, didn't read the tags, this is seriously just a 5k description of labour and birth. I don't think it's too graphic, but if you disagree let me know! And, if I missed any tags either!
> 
> Please read the note at the end about accuracy and all of that! 
> 
> If this isn't your thing, please don't force yourself to read it, there are no hard feelings! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt may have cut the meeting short, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t supposed to be working anyway, so the Garrison could suck it. His mate and baby were more important to him. He bounded up the stairs to their apartment, too restless and impatient to wait for the elevator. 

He knew he was getting excited; the mucus plug could come out days before labour started, but it was something. It was the sign they had been waiting for. Keith was just over 41 weeks pregnant, and at this stage he was going to have to be induced. Matt knew how important a home birth was for him.

He opened the door to Keith waddling in circles around the apartment, a favourite pastime of his. Hunk was watching from the kitchen with a frown. Keith had probably asked Hunk to give him space, something that went against Hunk’s nature. Hunk lit up when he saw Matt. 

“Matt! Hey! You’re back early!” Hunk exclaimed. Keith looked up from where he had paused next to his plants and smiled. He came over to give him a kiss. 

Matt grinned and leaned down for another peck. “Hey, Hunk. Hi, baby.” He tried to pull Keith closer, but Keith’s belly was like a watermelon between them. Matt laughed at Keith’s angry huff and moved to side hug him. 

“If you don’t mind, I better be going. I have a date with Shay tonight! I promised to make her to her favourite diner!” Hunk gathered his stuff up.

“Good luck tonight, and thanks for taking Keith to his appointment!” Matt held the door open for him as Hunk said his goodbyes. Once the door closed, he turned back to Keith. 

Matt helped Keith down onto the couch. “How are you feeling sweetheart? You’re quieter than usual.” Keith sighed as he leaned back. Red immediately hoped up to sit on his bump. Matt reached out to scratch her head. 

“I’m fine. Tired, I guess.” Matt knew better than to push Keith so he let it slide, trusting that Keith would talk to him once he was ready to. 

“How was your appointment?” 

“Weird. I didn’t like going without you. They did another stretch and sweep so I’ve been getting pretty bad cramps all day.” Matt hummed. He knew he shouldn’t get excited, but this seemed like Keith was preparing for labour. He’d had cramps for nearly a day now. 

“I’m going to call Nancy, if that’s alright with you. Just to update her, I know you only saw her a few hours ago.” Keith nodded and lay back. Matt frowned, Keith was unusually docile, and it was beginning to worry him. 

“Hey Matt, is everything all right?” Nancy asked as soon as she picked up. 

“Yeah, Keith’s mucus plug came out, I have you on speaker by the way, but we just wanted to check that we still have the go ahead for our birth plan.” 

“Hmm, how are you feeling Keith? Cramps, nauseous? Any Braxton Hicks?” 

“Ummm, yes to all of those. The Braxton Hicks are mild though, so I haven’t really noticed them. Any my back is sore, but that could just be from carrying the extra weight.” 

“And you had a stretch and sweep yesterday and a few hours ago, correct?” 

“Yeah, I was about two centimetres dilated. I thought the cramps were from that.” 

“Well, from the sounds of it, you are in very early labour, or about to go into labour. You could still have a day or two, even three before baby arrives. Baby was in the proper position earlier, but I might visit you at home to make sure everything is okay.”

Matt squeezed Keith’s hand and smiled at him. 

“You’re in the home stretch now Keith, so I need you to get as much rest as you can. Matt, make sure he stays hydrated and feed him some snacks, so he doesn’t get too hungry. Call me if anything changes before I visit. Bye for now.”

Matt and Keith sat in silence after she hung up. 

“Oh my god, we’re having a baby. You’re having a baby!” Matt exclaimed as he wrapped Keith up in a hug. 

“I’m scared,” Keith whispered into his shoulder, “but excited and nervous and tired all at the same time.” 

“Well, first things first, have some water, then go to the bathroom while I fix you a snack. I’ll help you settle into bed and I’ll sort out the pets. We’ve got this babe, I’m here with you to the very end, whatever you need just let me know.” 

“Okay. Okay! We can do this! I love you.” Keith leaned up to kiss him. 

“I love you too. I’m so proud of you, and everything you’ve done. Thank you for giving me a family.” Matt kissed him again when he pulled back and helped him stand up. “Come on, let’s get you ready for a nap.” 

“Okay Keith, looks like you’re about 2 cm dilated. You are definitely in early labour. Baby has dropped as well, and they’re facing the right direction, so you’re good to go. They’re a bit small for 41 weeks, but nothing to worry about.

Since you still have a several hours to go until active labour, I’m going to head out, but call me once your contractions are a steady six minutes apart and lasting about a minute. Remember all of your positions to ease the pressure. This stage is the longest, as you know. You could have another eight to twelve hours before you get to active labour. 

Obviously, call me or an ambulance if there are any signs of complications; faeces in the amniotic fluid, vaginal bleeding, baby changes position or any of the other signs we have discussed.” she paused and looked around his nest. “This is very nice; it looks clean and warm. Make sure you stock up on towels. You’re doing well, baby’s nearly here now.”

Keith was a tiny bit overwhelmed by all the information, but he knew Matt was remembering everything. They had gone over everything before, as well as their back up plans, but the excitement and nerves were making him forget. He sat up, pulled his underwear back on and grabbed his robe as Matt led Nancy from the room. 

She was an older woman, and Keith loved her. She was an omega like himself, but she didn’t conform to the standards placed on them by society. She was a midwife because it was something she was genuinely passionate about, not because it was a good job for omegas to go into (although most went into childcare, midwifery considered too medical or strenuous a job for a delicate little omega. Most midwives were betas or alphas). She was incredibly intelligent, and also soothing and maternal. In the absence of his own mother, he knew she would be able to (partially) fill the hole in his heart. 

He had debated asking his mother to be there for the birth, but eventually decided against it. They still hadn’t known each other for too long, and he wasn’t sure if that would be pushing the boundaries. And he really didn’t want his mom staring at his junk while all of… that was happening (or ever!). He shuddered at the thought. No, he was happy with his decision. 

He joined Nancy and Matt in the front hall and said his goodbyes. The next time he saw her, he would be getting ready to actually give birth. He was terrified, but also relieved that the wait was over, and he could finally meet his baby.

“Stay strong, little one. The end is in sight now, you can do it.” 

Keith would later deny the tears that pooled in his eyes and dripped down his face. He leaned against Matt’s side, tucked under his shoulder as they gently closed the door behind Nancy. Matt pressed a hand to his lower back and gently rubbed in circles. Keith sighed. The pain was manageable, if he was busy he probably wouldn’t even notice it, but he knew it would get worse. 

They stood there for a few minutes, gently swaying. Keith felt the signature tightening of his stomach. “Ohh, start the timer,” he said. Matt scrambled to reach his phone with one hand and support Keith with the other. The pain wasn’t too bad just yet, he could breathe through them. It was mainly focused on his stomach, but his back got some too. Matt whispered reassurances while gently pressing his back. 

“Doing okay?” Keith nodded, and sighed as the pain let up. Matt stopped the timer. 

“Thirty seconds. Not bad. How are you feeling? Thirsty? Hungry? Tired?” 

Keith laughed, “I’m fine, you don’t need to fuss. Could we order Korean for dinner? I’m craving something Dad used to make. Maybe I should get something spicy too.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, “Ramyeon isn’t spicy enough for you?” 

“Nah, I’m sure I can find something spicier.” 

After placing their order of ramyeon, tteok-bokki and buldak (and those were just for Keith), Keith hauled his exercise ball into their sitting room. This was one of his favourite things about having a home birth; he was free to move around, to try as many different positions as he liked. He turned the tv onto the latest season of Chicago Fire, and bounced as he waited for Matt. 

Kosmo was quietly sleeping on the couch. He was a year old now, and still growing. Matt liked to joke that he would be the size of a small horse at this rate, and Keith couldn’t help agreeing. Kosmo was taller than most full-grown dogs, and they never figured out his breed. To many different types for them to be able to ever predict what he’d look like fully grown.

Keith grunted as another contraction washed over him. “Matt, start the timer,” he called. He leaned forwards and rested his arms and forehead on the arms of the couch. Kosmo jumped up and started licking his hair but he didn’t push him away. The touch was grounding, if disgusting, and Kosmo was being unusually gentle. Kosmo had settled down in the last two months, but Keith didn’t know if it was due to his age or to Keith’s pregnancy.

Matt appeared at his side just as the contraction ended with the takeaway bag. He turned the timer off and pressed a kiss to the bag of Keith’s head.

“Eight minutes apart, still thirty seconds long,” he said. He pulled out a Keith’s three dishes first and handed him a plate and his chopsticks. Keith settled on the ramyeon first, opening the box and nearly drooling at the smell.

It was a dish that his pops used to make; noodles in a very spicy soup, usually with hot peppers, green onions, Kimchi, bean sprouts, egg and noodles. It was similar to Japanese ramen, but spicier. Pop’s was the best he had ever tasted, and nobody had ever come near to it, but their local Korean was a decent substitute. 

Tteok-bokki were stir-fried rice cakes made from fish cakes, boiled eggs and scallions. It was usually seasoned with a spicy sauce. Buldak was chicken marinated in a fiery sauce served with rice or steamed egg casserole.

Keith lay across the couch once he was finished, sighing in satisfaction. He hadn’t been able to eat big portions in weeks, but since baby dropped, he now had more space for his poor stomach. 

“Jesus, Kitten. I think you could out eat Hunk at this stage.” Matt laughed. He put their plates and trash in the kitchen to be dealt with later and cuddled next to Keith on the couch. Keith had had two more contractions since they started eating, but they hadn’t changed in time apart or length, so Keith thought that he still had a while to go until things picked up.

They watched a few more episodes but Keith wasn’t really paying attention. He was thinking about the upcoming birth, but mainly about his dad. 

“Do you think he’d be proud of me?” he asked. He was nearly asleep, and maybe that was why he asked. His filter was gone, and he couldn’t stop himself as it slipped out. Matt somehow knew who he was talking about. 

“If he was half the man you tell me he was, then he’d be nothing but proud of you, baby. Look at you, you’ve changed the world. You’re so intelligent, passionate, and selfless. You’re so good and noble. You do what is right not because you have your own ulterior motives, but because it is right. Hell, doing the wrong thing doesn’t even cross your mind. And now you’re giving me something I have always dreamed of, a family of my own. I love you so, so much, and so do your entire family, Voltron and your pops.” Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, you seem tired, baby. Let’s head to bed okay?” 

Keith nodded, hoping Matt didn’t see his wobbling chin. Part of him felt selfish for wanting this, a family of his own. He had done so many horrible things in his life, despite what Matt said and he wasn’t sure he deserved this. It was too good to be true. 

Matt helped him through another contraction on their way to their bedroom, and then another two minutes later. They panicked, but the next one didn’t come for another ten minutes. They weren’t regular anymore, and Keith tried not to feel disheartened. 

He let Matt help him change into his pyjamas (one of Hunk’s shirts) and brush his teeth. Although it bothered him slightly, he knew Matt would feel better if he could help Keith with even just these small things.

That night was difficult. Between one and four am, Keith had irregular contractions, barely getting a moment sleep between them. He felt so guilty about keeping Matt awake that he eventually asked him to move under the guise that at least one of them needed to be fresh tomorrow.

Keith spent a lot of time with his upper body being supported by their bed, while he kneeled on the floor. His knees hurt from the weight, and the contractions were getting stronger and stronger. 

Around four thirty, his contractions settled back into a rhythm, six minutes apart and lasting one minute each. At five he called Matt back into the bedroom; he couldn’t do this without him, and from the rings under Matt’s eyes, he hadn’t been sleeping anyway. 

“Mmhhh,” he moaned as another one swept through him. Keith had his arms looped around Matt’s neck; his back pressed to his chest as Matt supported his weight. Keith’s head flopped uselessly onto Matt’s shoulder. Matt swayed their hips from side to side. Matt’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm against his back and Keith tried to follow it. He couldn’t think through the pain, and he was already so tired. He barely slept at all last night. He groaned as it passed, and slowly let go of Matt’s neck. He panted, trying to catch his breath before speaking. 

“Sorry, I meant to let you get some more sleep.” He lowered himself to sit on the edge of their bed. Red twined herself between his ankles, curious to see what the commotion was about. 

“That’s alright, starlight. I wasn’t getting much sleep anyway; I was too worried about you. Do you want to go back to bed? Or maybe get some breakfast?” 

Keith could nearly cry at how supportive Matt was being. “Can you get me something small? And some water?” 

“You’re wish is my command, my love.” 

Nancy came over at ten to give Keith another stretch and sweep. Usually, he’d go to her, but he was too far into his labour to feel comfortable moving (except in the case of an emergency). He was only three cm dilated, over twelve hours since his labour started, but she reassured him that it was normal. 

“Once your water breaks and you go into active labour, you’ll dilate a lot quicker. Don’t you worry pet.” 

They spent close to an hour walking up and down the stairs to their apartment, passing quite a few of their neighbours. Usually, Keith hated interacting with them, but he was too concentrated on the steps and his next contraction to really notice. Matt, he’s sure, had to face the brunt of their overly concerned questions. He didn’t want the entire building to know he was in labour before he had even told his family, but he hoped that they would at least give them the privacy that they needed.

The time between his contractions shortened and shortened, until they were close to four minutes apart. They were getting more and more intense, but his water still hadn’t broken. And to make things worse, he was exhausted by the lack of sleep and general exertion on his body.

He settled into his nest for a quick nap (or as close to it as he was able). Matt spooned him, and Keith had a vice-like grip on his hands. He was startled awake by a pop, and a rush of liquid down his legs. Matt jolted upright; his legs wet as well. 

“Matt,” he whimpered.

“Oh, kitten, you’re okay. No need to be embarrassed. That’s why we have the waterproof covers on, right? It’s just pee.” 

“What? No, babe, that was my water. Did you seriously think I peed myself?” 

Matt blushed and stared at him, mouth agape. “Oh my god, your water broke. I have to call Nancy!” 

Keith sat up and groaned. “This is so fucking gross, can’t I get a moments peace around here?” 

“I have bad news for you babe, you’re probably not going to get another moments peace for the rest of your life.” Matt had his phone pressed to his ear while he waited for Nancy to pick up. 

Keith groaned, and sank down to the floor with his upper body supported by his exercise ball. He pulled Matt’s pillow to his face and inhaled deeply as another contraction washed through him. This one felt a little different, still the same tightening of his stomach and pain in his back but with more pressure on his hips. Matt pressed his free hand to his hips and back, rubbing in soothing circles.

“Hey Nancy, his water broke. Yeah, they’re about four minutes apart now and lasting a minute each. Yeah, I know. Okay, okay. See you in a few.” 

The call was over shortly, and Matt helped him through the last few seconds on the contraction. 

“She’ll be here in less than ten minutes. I’m going to go unlock the door so she can walk right in, do you need anything?” 

“Water? Give Kosmo a kiss for me.” 

“Will do, hang tight.” 

“I want to get in the shower. Can I have a shower?” 

Matt glanced at Nancy who nodded. Keith was finding the pain difficult, and warm water was supposed to help. Matt went into their ensuite to warm up the water for him and lay out a towel. 

He helped Keith undress and pulled off his own top and pants. He stood with Keith’s back pressed to his chest, supporting him and directing the spray onto his stomach. The warm water washed away some of the distressed scent in the air.

“Matt, I don’t know if I can do this. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t,” Keith’s voice cracked, and Matt felt his breath hitch. 

Matt’s heart broke, but there was nothing he could do to relieve Keith’s pain. “You can do it, sweetheart. You can. I know you can. You’ve come this far, you’re nearly there. Think about our baby, they’re nearly ready to meet us. I need you to stay strong.” 

“No, I can’t do it Matt, please don’t make me, I can’t do it.” 

Tears leaked down Matt’s face at the utter despair in Keith’s voice. Keith had to do it, there was no other choice. “What would make you feel better? What do you need me to do?” 

“Mom, I want to talk to Mom.” 

Nancy passed him his phone from where she waited outside their shower. She had both Keith and the baby hooked up so she could monitor their heart beats. 

**Matt to Ma’am**

**(13:14) Keith is in labour and having a really hard time. Please don’t freak out and try to encourage him as much as you can.**

He hoped she see his message before she picked up as he pressed dial. 

“Matt, Keith.” 

“Mom,” Keith choked out. He sounded wrecked, exhausted and in pain. 

“Hi, baby doll, I heard you were in labour. How are you feeling?” 

“Bad, so bad, Mom. I can’t do it,” Keith cried. Matt pressed himself more firmly into his back, trying to give every tiny bit of comfort he could. 

“Yes, you can sweetheart. You can. I didn’t think I could give birth to you all those years ago, but I pushed through and I did it. You have Matt and Nancy with you, to help, love and support you. I was alone in a desert, with only your poor, clueless Dad to help. If I could do it so can you. I know it’s hard baby doll, but it is so worth it. Don’t you want to meet your own baby, kiddo? You’ve been waiting for this for so long now, and you’re nearly there. You can’t give up. Do you hear me, Keith? You can’t give up or I’m flying down there and delivering that baby myself.”

Matt pressed a smile into Keith’s wet hair. The Kogane’s were something else, and sometimes they needed someone like minded to encourage them. Matt didn’t mind that he hadn’t been the one to help Keith this time, as long as Keith found some motivation to keep going. 

“Another contraction's coming, Keith,” Nancy said. 

“I’m going to hang up now, but I’m already booking my flight down to visit you in a week, okay? I expect news of my grandpup’s birth in a few hours Keith. You’re the strongest person I know, don’t give up yet. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mom.” 

“You’re nine centimetres dilated now, you’re nearly there.” Nancy encouraged. The pain he was experiencing was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He felt like he was being ripped in half. He was sure his hips had been dislocated or broken; it wasn’t natural for them to feel this wide. “Take some deep breathes now, pet. You only have to go a few more before you can push.” 

Keith panted, trying to remember everything he had learned. He was nearly there. Matt was in the nursery pulling out everything they had set aside for the baby earlier in the month. Back when Keith thought he would give birth early. Ha. 

He started tearing up at the thought of the tiny grey onesie they had settled on for their babies first outfit. Their tiny little diapers. The little hat that Mom had mailed them. It was his first one and she had managed to save it after all these years. 

He grasped the sheets underneath him as another contraction ripped through him. He cried out and scrambled for purchase. _Breath, breath, breath. You can do it; you can do it. Think of the baby,_ he chanted to himself in his head. The pain was a little easier to navigate now that the end was in sight. 

He tried to catch his breath as the pain eased off. Matt had come into the room at some point and was grasping his hand. Keith was on his back in his nest, but it didn’t feel right. 

“Need- need to move,” he panted. He slowly pulled himself up so that he was sitting and rolled over so that he was on his hands and knees. It wasn’t much better. Matt supported him as he twisted and moved to the edge of the nest. He was sitting upright now, rather than lying back and it felt marginally better. None of the positions would ever feel _comfortable_ , per say, but he worked with what he had. 

Matt pulled some of his pillows up behind him so that he would have some support. Keith shot him a weak smile, and Matt pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Keith, on this next contraction, I need you to start pushing.” Nancy said, she lay some towels on the floor at his feet. The babies gear was within reach. His breath hitched; this was really happening. 

Matt squeezed his hand. “Feel free to break this if you need to, I’ve been dying for a reason to have my own bionic arm. I’ll make it even cooler than Shiro’s. Can you imagine, super-efficient baby care with just one arm.” 

Keith giggled, so grateful that it was Matt here with him. He was glad that it was just Matt and Nancy who got to witness this (and Red since she was watching from their open closet).

Pain ripped through him and he pushed as hard as he could, trying to imagine the baby traveling down his birth canal. It was weird and he didn’t know if it helped but he needed to focus on something. Matt and Nancy were encouraging him, and Matt had moved to crouch by his feet. 

“Keep breathing, Keith, you’re nearly there. I can see their head! Look at all that hair!” Nancy encouraged. Matt was tearing up, and he squeezed Keith’s hand. “Keep pushing, pet, keep going. Remember to breath!” 

Keith tilted his head back as he tried to catch his breath. He had a few seconds to rest before he needed to push again. Matt pressed a straw to his lips and he gratefully gulped down some water. 

“Okay, time to push again!” 

Keith pushed as hard as he could, zoning in on his pelvis and hips. He would get this baby out of him. He leaned forward, desperately grasping at Matt and Nancy’s shoulders. He tried to focus on anything but the pain and found himself staring in between his legs. It was like an out of body experience. 

He could see his little baby’s hair and their tiny eyes and nose and mouth. He was pushing a baby out of him. A baby. _Oh my god, this is so weird, this is so so weird,_ he thought. 

“Okay their shoulders are through; the rest is easy going now Keith.” 

Keith reached out and his baby just… slipped out of him. Someone had their hands support his as he pulled his baby straight up to his chest. A towel was rubbed over them, clearing all the gunk from their face. He watched as his baby took a shuddering breath - their first breath - and cried. 

Tears dripped down his face, he didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much. He hadn’t even check if they were a girl or a boy, an alpha, beta or omega. It didn’t matter, he loved them.

The baby cried and cried and Keith cried with them. He pressed his face to their head – a full head of black hair, like his own, he noted. They were both covered in gunk and blood and who knows what else, but it didn’t matter now, they were here, finally. 

Keith looked up and searched for Matt, not surprised to see him hovering over his shoulder. “Matt, they’re here. Look at them, they’re so cute. I love them.”

“I know, sweetheart, you did such a good job,” he choked out through his own tears. He reached forwards, tentatively brushing their baby’s hair from their forehead. “Hi bambino, welcome to the world.” 

Nancy pressed more towels to his chest, wiping as much of the gunk off as she could. “In a few minutes I’m going to have to take them to weigh them and make sure everything is alright. Then they’ll be back to you in less than five minutes okay?” 

Keith really didn’t want to let his baby go, but he knew that they needed to be looked over. He pressed them closer to his chest, savouring this moment. He did it. He delivered their baby.

Matt pressed closer and placed a kiss on Keith’s head. “They look like you.” 

“Yeah?” Keith asked, staring down at them. The only defining feature they had right now was their hair, as dark as Keith’s. The rest of them was just, small and undeniably cute, but not very striking. 

Matt gently pressed a finger in between their brows. “Yeah, look they’re already frowning.” 

“Hey!” Keith grumbled but let it go. Since the day he found out he was pregnant, he wanted his baby to look like Matt, but a small part of him was undeniably pleased that Matt thought their baby looked like him.

“Come on, let’s get you both a bit more comfortable.” Matt carefully pulled the pillows from behind Keith and helped him move backward so he wasn’t hanging off the edge of the nest. 

“I think it’s time to cut the cord, Matt, if you’d like.” Nancy said. Keith moved the baby so she could reach and clamp the cord before handing the scissors to Matt. He slowly positioned it, before cutting. The baby wriggled but stayed settled in his arms. Nancy gently held her arms out, “I think it’s time for baby’s first check-up. I’ll get them all clean for you and into a diaper. Maybe then Daddy can have a turn?” 

Keith slowly nodded but was reluctant to hand the baby over. He pressed a kiss to their head (he’d never get over how small they were! He spent the last month complaining about how big they were, but they were so, so small.) and passed them to Nancy. Matt followed her like a lost puppy, peering over her shoulder to see what she was doing. 

Keith relaxed, knowing that his alpha wouldn’t let anything happen to the baby. He closed his eyes for a second, the past few days catching up to him. He didn’t fall asleep, but he dozed. Part of him was listening out for his baby at all times. His stomach was still spasming, and he knew he still had to deliver the placenta, but he was glad the worst was over. He opened his eyes after a few minutes as he heard Nancy and Matt talking. 

Matt was pulling off his shirt, and Nancy handed him the baby, now dressed in a little diaper and Keith’s baby hat. She lay one of their blankets over them. Matt was gazing at the baby with such love and devotion in his eyes. He looked up and caught Keith staring at them. 

“A little girl, Keith, we have a little alpha girl,” he whispered. Keith found himself tearing up again. He wasn’t sure he had ever cried this much in his life, not even when his dad died but he didn’t care. 

“I love her so much,” he whispered. 

“I know sweetheart, I love her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, firstly, as I've already said, I feel like home births would be more popular in omegaverse than irl in the western world. (I went into more detail in the notes of 'Nesting' I think it was! Please read those if you want more!)
> 
> Secondly, I tried to make this as accurate as possible, but there were a lot of questions I had that I tried to look up and all I got was "You'll need to talk to your midwife about that" and there's no way I'm hiring a midwife just to answer my questions! The only person I know irl who has given birth (and I'd feel comfortable talking to about it) is my dear mother, and if I ask her about that experience, she'll 100% think I'm asking for more personal reasons, and then she'll spend the next who-knows-how-long asking me about my (non-existent) partner, and when we think she'll be getting her first grandchild!
> 
> Also, I've ended up watching a lot of birth vlogs and stuff, but every one of them is completely different! The only thing they have in common is that a baby is born. That's it! So, I'm claiming creative liberties here! Any inaccuracies can be put down to the fact that this is an omegaverse! 
> 
> Bar that, I feel oddly vulnerable posting this chapter. I was actually considering become a midwife for a few years, but I'm not sure if I'd be suited to it!
> 
> Oh, and I'm not Korean, so the descriptions of the food is just stuff I found online. If I got anything wrong, let me know and I'll change it!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
